


Lie To Me Then

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: The last conversation between Remus Lupin and Nymohadora Tonks.





	Lie To Me Then

“I’m not staying here! You should know that! I can’t just stand by Remus,” Tonks shouted, throwing her hands in the air. This was the third time they had fought about this in the past two hours. 

“I know you can’t, but what about Teddy? You know as well as I do that there’s a slim chance of surviving. Do you want him to end up as another war orphan?” Remus was red in the face. Anger mixing with sorrow, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to stop her. It was one of the things he loved about her. She was determined and once she set her mind to something nothing would stop her. 

“Of course not, but I can’t let you fight alone. I made a vow to stand by your side and I can’t break that vow,” her hair had stayed a dark purple. She had gotten better at keeping her hair from changing with her emotions, but her eyes still told everything. They had changed a light, almost white, grey. 

“Lie to me then,” Remus demanded, his voice rough and thick with emotions. 

“What?” Tonks was dumbfounded. He wanted her to lie to him?

“LIe to me. Tell me you’ll stay here. For me, for Teddy. Tell me you won’t be stupid and follow us. Tell me you’ll listen for once and stay put. Promise me,” he looked back at her, all sorts of emotions swimming in his eyes. It made a lump form in her throat. She wanted to promise him. She wanted to tell him that this was the promise she’d keep, but they both knew she’d be lying, but Remus wanted that false hope and she couldn’t deny him that. 

“I promise. I’ll stay here for Teddy, for you,” they were barely above a whisper, but in the quiet of their house it rang out as if she had shouted them. Remus gave her a watery smile, wrapping his arms around her. Holding her for as long as he could. 

“I love you,” the words were brushed against her temple, a lingering kiss pressed their just seconds before. Remus pulled back, his smile the last thing she saw before he left. 

Tonks stood there for a moment. Wishing she could make herself stay, but she knew she wouldn’t. This was for their son. So he wouldn’t have to grow up in fear of another war. Looking around the house she smiled once more, her eyes locking on the framed picture of Remus, her and a newborn Teddy. 

“I’m sorry. I know I promised, but I have to do this. For you,” she paused running her fingers over Teddy’s face. “And you,” she ran a thumb over Remus’ smiling face, a sad smile tugging at her lips before she disapperated, knowing that there was a chance she could die. Knowing that she might never see her boy grow up, but also knowing that she had to take that chance. For her son, for her family, for her friends and all the others that would come after them. 

“I love you too,” the words echoed around the empty house. The last words she would speak to her husband and her son, even though neither of them heard them.

**Author's Note:**

> This and others can be found on my Tumblr:
> 
> drabbles-drabbles-everywhere


End file.
